A Hanyou's Thoughts
by Neo Staff
Summary: RandR! He’s watched her for a long time. He wants her, needs her, has to have her. Kagome is so different from Kikyo and that is why this Hanyou wants the young Miko.
1. Chapter 1 Thoughts

_**A Hanyous Thoughts**_

_**By: Neo**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. (Though I can dream that I do)_

_Summery: One-shot. He's watched her for a long time. He wants her, needs her, has to have her. Kagome is so different from Kikyo and that is why this Hanyou wants the young Miko._

'She is so beautiful,' the hanyou thought. 'So is perfect in every way. She has no flaw. Nothing to scar her beautiful face.'

As the hanyou watched the girl in question, he though more.

'Kagome…such a beautiful name. It goes with her beautiful…no…perfect self. So…if she is so beautiful…then why do I not have her? I would give her the world and anything else that she could ever want.'

The hanyou turned his head a little to get a better view of the girl that was walking in the sun.

'That light around her…it is so bright. It must be from her. The suns rays are dimmed by that light. Nothing can be brighter then my Kagome…nothing. But, she doesn't even know me for who I am. She just sees a hanyou.'

The hanyou shook his head and when he opened his eyes again he saw, not Kagome, but the other one.

'Ahh,' the hanyou thought. 'The one that I use to love. But she is now out of my life. Except for those few times that she comes to me. Never shall I again search for her. Not as long as I have Kagome.'

He once again shook his head and when he opened his eyes again, it was Kagome who he saw.

"She is smiling. Is it for me that she is smiling…or for the others? How am I to know? I can't ask her. No, that would just cause trouble. I shall just have to wonder about that.'

The hanyou moved to the side and caught a glimpse of the others.

'They are different from Her. They do not have the same light as Her. She is better than them. If She wanted to, She could leave them all behind and shine on her own. But…she doesn't. Why doesn't she? Why does she stay with them?'

He moved back to his previous spot, so that he could only see the one girl.

'There,' he thought. 'That is better. What would I have done if I had never met you I do not know. Oh Kagome. My Kagome. You are mine. You are mine alone. No one else can have you. And, you must die. That is…unless you come to me…though…I doubt that you shall.'

"Enough, Kanna, I have seen all that I want." The little white girl cleared the mirror and stayed quiet. "If she still wants to waste her life with those people and she wants me dead still, she shall have to die herself. Prepare for the attack. But do not harm her yet. I want to give her a chance to come to me…"

* * *

A/N: Yeah, my second story of the day! I'm on a roll!

Ok, so it's a short one shot, but I thought that it was ok. Hmm...do you think I should go on? Or should I just keep this as a one-shot? Tell me what you think!

Anyways, please go and read my other fanfictions! Oh, and my brothers ones and my sisters ones to! For their name, please go and look in my other fanfics! Thanks if you do!

Oh…and if you can't guess who this was…I'M NOT TELLIN'!


	2. Chapter 2 Revelation of the culprit

A Hanyou's Thoughts 2

By: Neo Staff

sigh _Has no one ever even seen Inuyasha? _Hello people! There is more than _one_ hanyou in the whole damned show! And I didn't make it _to_ hard to figure out! I thought everyone would get it when they read the last bit of it! Either you're all really dense, or my writing has gotten worse…and if that's the case, that my writing is worse, I'm gonna stop writing all together! sigh Sorry, pissed off right now…I just a few reviews from someone, and some of them sort of pissed me off.

To Gamer135 about the review to A Hanyou's Thoughts: For one, wait until I update this story to go and tell me that Inuyasha wouldn't harm any of his friends. And for two, yes he might. There is such thing as him being a _demon_ and Kagome not being around. That's not the case here, but that's not the point either. For another thing, this is a _fanfic_ I can say Inuyasha does anything I want in it. I can say he goes and drinks all of the tea in China, but I'm not going to.

To Gamer135 about the review to my Parody's: Call me mean again and I'll tell you I love the block button…oh, wait, I just did.

To Gamer135 about the review to Kagome's 35 things: Well I'm so sorry, your highness. I didn't know that every fanfic writer had to have a finished story or we'd be in trouble with you. HELLO! Not like I'm _meaning_ to have the story's not finished! Maybe I've been busy, maybe I've been writing the damned stories, maybe I'm in a stupid hospital with my cousin who broke her damned leg and I'm to worried to finish any of them!

To Gamer135 about the review to Pups: Learn some spelling. Oh, and read the authoress notes some time to, you might see that I've already _said_ why I'm not going to be able to update.

To Gamer135 about the review to The Hanyou Slave: Oh, right, you love them…then stop yelling at me and telling me that I'm damned mean!

Before:

"Enough, Kanna, I have seen all that I want." The little white girl cleared the mirror and stayed quiet. "If she still wants to waste her life with those people and she wants me dead still, she shall have to die herself. Prepare for the attack. But do not harm her yet. I want to give her a chance to come to me…"

And Now:

'We shall have to surprise them,' the hanyou thought. 'If we do not, they will win. Surprise is best.'

He turned a corner in the temple and smiled at the grousem sight before him. There, on the floor, where the monks that had once owned the temple. They had fought…yeah…like that had helped.

'Such small people,' the hanyou thought. 'Why did they even try? It did them no good.' He thought for a moment and the smile grew. 'But it was fun to seem them squirm.'

He turned another corner and found Kagura leaning against the wall.

"You're late." She said. "What took you?"

The hanyou only smiled and entered into the room she was by. She followed and a moment later Kanna to entered and sat in front of the hanyou.

"Show me her," he said.

Kanna concentrated for a moment and then an image appeared on the surface of her mirror. That image was Kagome.

'Beautiful,' he thought. 'Perfect, in every way. And yet still not mine. She will be, though, or she shall die.'

The hanyou nodded and the image cleared. He was once again looking at a blank mirror.

Kanna looked up at the hanyou and said, "What would you have us do, Master Naraku?"

A/N: Ok, now that we have _that_ cleared up, will you stop asking me who the hell the hanyou is? Ok, thank you very much, this is a crappy chapter, I know it, and you'll get more crappy chapters until I'm out of this stupid hospital. Not me that's sick, tell you people over IM, kk? Anyways, I'll update my other stories as soon as I can, ok?

Love ya all, kk? Now stop yelling at me!

Neo Staff (Nene)


	3. Chapter 3 Going to War soon

Before:

Kanna looked up at the hanyou and said, "What would you have us do, Master Naraku?"

Now:

"Nothing," the hanyou Naraku said. "We must wait until the time is right. I do not want to…surprise…them to much. Half the fun will be for them to know that we are going to attack. The other half? It shall be in not knowing when or where."

"Yes, Master," Kanna said, looking back ahead again.

"Naraku," came the voice of Kagura. "What are you up to? Just attack and get it over with, they'll be dead in no time if…" suddenly she had a horrible pain in her chest, right where her heart would have been.

"Are you questioning me?" asked Naraku, smiling at the look of pain on Kagura's face. "It is not up to you to decide what I do. You came from my flesh and I can turn you back if I must." He released Kagura and walked out of the room.

"Kagura?" Kanna asked, slowly walking over to the fallen women. "Master Naraku wants us to…"

"I know what he wants us to do, Kanna." She said, her voice sore. "Nothing. Just sit here and wait."

Kanna watched the women as she got up and rubbed her chest. "No," she said finally. "He wants us to go and spy on them."

Kagura eyed Kanna. Though she looked like a child, she wasn't. Well, at least her mind wasn't. She was smart, smarted than Kagura and she knew it. She also was able to converse with Naraku through their minds.

"Why spy on them?" Kagura asked her. "If they see us they'll know something's up and want to fight, which is a wasn't of my time."

Kanna shook her head slowly. "That is what Naraku wants, though he does not want us to fight. He wants us to be seen so that they will know we are about to attack."

Kagura, surprised at how much she had spoken in the last few minutes, said, "Fine, but don't blame me if we get killed."

Kanna just nodded slowly and walked from the room as well. Kagura watched her go, wondering what she was going to do. If she refused to go because she thought it was a stupid idea, Naraku would kill her. But if she went, there was the chance that she would be killed by that damned hanyou Inuyasha and would never have a chance of freedom.

Sighing, Kagura left as well, to get ready for their long trip to find Inuyasha and the rest of his idiot friends.

In Kagura's room

As Kagura donned a new kimono, one that would turn and bend with her better, Kanna entered the room, holding her mirror up.

"Kagura…" she said, turning the mirror slightly so it caught more light. "…look."

Kagura turned, tying the last piece into place.

"What is it?" she asked, taking a step forward to see the mirror better. "Inuyasha and his idiots?" she asked.

Kanna, though, just shook her head and held the mirror a little higher. Kagura saw it then. It wasn't Inuyasha, well, not just Inuyasha anyways. He, and the rest of his friends, were outside some cave, a waterfall by its side. Inuyasha, standing in front of the girl Kagome, was yelling at some demon, a wolf demon.

"Kouga…" Kagura said, smiling. "So he's there to? Never mind what I said before, this is going to be fun."

Kanna nodded as Kagura waved a dismissing hand and left the room, waiting outside for Kagura to finish.

A moment later she walked out of the room, fan in one hand, a feather in the other.

"Come on," she said, walking the short distance to the entrance and out into the brilliant sunlight. It was a perfect day, one that she would have enjoyed immensely if she had had a heart and was free. She sighed and dropped the feather, watching as it grew bigger. Climbing on she noticed that Kanna wasn't behind her and climbed back off, walking back into the building.

"Do not forget," she heard Naraku saying. "I want her alive. If not now then when we attack, but I want her!"

She stopped, not wanting to get any closer, and leaned against a wall, waiting for the white girl to come out. When she did Kagura just nodded and headed for the door again, this time Kanna right behind her.

Finally they were on their way to look for, as Kagura liked to call them, The Bastard and his bitches group. She smiled…it was a bad name but it was funny to her.

Later that day

"Kanna," she pointed ahead. "I see them, they are up there, near that water fall." Said girl came forward and looked as well, spotting the group right away. "I wonder why they are there?" Kagura went on, knowing that she was better off thinking this to herself as she received no answer.

"Get closer." Kanna said, still looking ahead. "Naraku wants them to…"

"…know that there's going to be an attack, I know, you said before." Kagura interrupted. Kanna said nothing but just nodded.

"Fine," Kagura said. But what if they just think we're here to harass them or spy? Then what? Are we going have to spell it out for them?" But she thought she knew the answer before it was said.

"Yes," Kanna replied. "It is Naraku command that they know."

Kagura just nodded and rested her head in her hand. It was going to be a long day and she knew it. If no fighting then trying to explain what a an is to Inuyasha and is lackeys.

As they drew closer Kagura saw as one by one they all turned to look at her and Kanna in the feather. "They've noticed us." She said to Kanna, who she knew had already known. "Now what? Throw a gift basket at them?" Kanna shook her head and jumped from the feather. Taking her time, and sighing about stupid white girls, Kagura made a slower decent.

When she did land, Inuyasha and Kouga were arguing about something, Kagome was shaking her head, and the others all looked ready for a fight. To get this over with Kagura said loudly to Kanna, "Why is Naraku sending us to war against these idiots? They're not worthy." Kanna, taking the hint, nodded. 'Big help you are.' Kagura thought.

"War?" the girl Kagome whispered. "We're going to war?"

"What the Hell?" Inuyasha said. "Who the Hell said anything about us going to war with Naraku?"

Kagura laughed. These people really were dumb! "Naraku, fool, he says it. Though, I'm not saying when, it'll be fun to watch your pathetic faces when we attack you later."

Inuyasha and Kouga growled and Kagura just laughed.

"Is that all?" she whispered to Kanna a second later. "I want to get out of here, this is wasting my time."

Kanna, though, shook her head and walked forward a step before saying, as they all raised their weapons, "The terms of the war: It shall not happen under two conditions: one, you hand over the jewel shards, two, you hand over the miko Kagome." She paused as Inuyasha gave an outburst of rage, which was silenced by Kagome. "Other terms: If war does commence it shall not end until: one, the shards are handed over and two, the miko Kagome is handed over. The war shall go on until these terms are fulfilled or until one side has one. There is no chance of a truce." She stepped back next to the stunned Kagura. The white girl could talk, and talk a lot, when she needed to!

"Feh," said the hanyou Inuyasha. "Like that'll ever happen. Go tell Naraku to…" Kagome put her hands over Shippou's ears as Inuyasha told Kagura what Naraku could do with a tree and a gun. Kagura smiled and said, "Fine," she looked at Kouga who growled. "You'll be joining your kin soon, by my hand!"

She whipped her fan around and a moment later she and Kanna were once again soaring through the open sky's back to Naraku.


	4. Chapter 4 The Skin Demon

She whipped her fan around and a moment later she and Kanna were once again soaring through the open skies back to Naraku.

"Kagura?" Kanna asked quietly after they were out of site of Inuyasha and his group. "Why do you look that way?" For a moment Kagura didn't know what she was talking about, and then it dawned on her that she must still look a little shocked.

"Nothing," Kagura said, turning her head to look forward again. "Let's just get back to Naraku, I want to know what he is planning."

"He has not told you?" Kanna questioned.

"No." Was the short reply and the rest of the journey was a quiet one.

(With Naraku)

'Soon…' he thought to himself. "Soon she will be mine. If I cannot have the living Kikyo than I shall have her living reincarnation!' He looked around himself, smirking as he did so. He was in an unusually happy mood, do to the fact that he had just created another incarnation and it was one of his strongest, if not also his stupidest.

"Come forward." He suddenly called into the gloomy darkness. "Come forward and serve your master."

The…thing…slithered, crawled, and lugged its self across the ground towards Naraku. It really was nothing more than flesh, really, as that was what it resembled. Naraku wasn't even sure himself how it was able to move, as it had no form of communication.

The thing plopped its self at Naraku's feet and, with what resembled eyes, looked up at him. It bubbled and boiled and popped, giving off the smell of death and decay. Every once in a while something that, if you were a Picasso painter, you might call a mouth also came to the surface of this beast. But, when they opened, a sound like the dieing of once living things came to mind, as it was not real sound that you heard.

"I want you to go and harass those people Kagura and Kanna were just after." Naraku said. "Don't kill them, only play with them for a while." For a moment It didn't move. Naraku knew that it was stupid and probably wouldn't know Inuyasha and his little friends form a hole in the ground, but it didn't bother him much. As the thing started to move, Naraku thought to send a golem of him after it, just to make sure that It didn't kill anyone he didn't want dead…yet.

(With Kagura and Kanna)

"Why does Naraku want that miko, Kagome?" Kagura asked. "She isn't anything special, unless you count being a bitch's reincarnation special." Kanna was silent for a moment or more, and Kagura thought that she wasn't going to answer.

But then, as she was about to face ahead again, Kanna said, "She is the reincarnation of Kikyo."

"I know that." Kagura said, a little snap in her voice.

"Naraku loved Kikyo." Kanna said. Kagura might have just been imagining it, but it seemed that Kanna was taking a little joy in making Kagura ask so many questions.

"I know that as well." Kagura snapped, taking what she thought was Kanna being a brat a little too far. "But why Kagome? Why not just take Kikyo?"

"Kikyo is dead." Kanna said, still in her quiet manner, not taking the bait her sister threw at her.

"Well aren't you helpful?" Kagura said. "So what? Why not just make a wish on the Shikon no Tama that she's alive and loves him?"

For a moment it seemed that Kanna was thinking…or getting orders from Naraku.

"Because there can be only one wish." Kanna finally said, and Kagura gave up. It was like talking to a wooden hut that only knew a few words or something!

"Fine." Kagura said. "Don't trust me." And she looked away from Kanna. But doing so, looking away, she didn't catch the faint emotion that flitted across her sister's face: sadness.

'I do trust you,' Kanna thought to herself. 'I love you, dear sister, but it is Naraku…he controls me…us…' then her thoughts were turned away to what she had found out from Naraku. A new incarnation…stronger, faster, powerful…but stupid. They were to go and check on the beast and then come back.

"Kagura, we must go north." Kanna said. "Naraku says…"

"…It's an order, I know." Kagura finished, directing the feather away to the North now. "Fine then, we're going north."

A/N: Yeah, I know, short, but oh well, it had lots of information! Anyways, love you all, hope you keep reading! I'll be updating some more in a while, so just watch out for those updates! Lol.

Please check out my forum, it's cool and I'd love to chat with you all. Hope to see you there!

--Nene--


	5. Chapter 5 Trail, Part 1

"Kagura, we must go north." Kanna said. "Naraku says…"

"…It's an order, I know." Kagura finished, directing the feather away to the North now. "Fine then, we're going north."

(With Naraku)

Even though Kanna was not there, he was still able to spy on Kagome. Taking out a golem he set it down and waited for it to transform. When it did he sent it out, with instructions to not be seen heard or detected. It left without a word.

An hour later Naraku closed his eyes and saw through the golems. Currently it was hiding in the trees along side the camp of Inuyasha and his gang. There, close to the fire so that she was warm, was Kagome, Naraku's Kagome.

"You will soon be mine." He said. "When this war is over, you will be mine." He opened his eyes and called to Kanna with his mind.

An image of her appeared before his eyes, the size of her mirror.

"Where are you?" He demanded.

"Heading into the North." Kanna replied. "We are almost upon the…thing." She finished with a little pause as to what to call the beast they were looking for.

"Good, good." Naraku said. "When you find it make sure that it is going in the right direction. I want that talisman and if I do not get it…there will be heads rolling very soon."

Kanna, unfazed by this comment, only nodded and her image disappeared from the air. For a moment Naraku didn't move.

"Soon." He said, and closed his eyes, again looking through another's. "Soon you will be mine!"

(With Kagura and Kanna)

"How much farther is this thing?" Kagura asked after Kanna had set her mirror down.

"Half a mile." Kanna replied, dead eyes facing ahead.

Kagura sighed and said, "Good, I'm getting bored."

Kanna made no reply and the rest of the trip was in silence.

It wasn't much time later when they came upon a trail of dead trees and animals. On this trail, not far ahead and blow the feather, was the incarnation.

"Is that it?" Kagura said, a look of disgust on her face. "The things that demon comes up with." She rolled her eyes.

"Come." Kanna said and she jumped from the feather.


	6. Chapter 6 Once a Month

"Is that it?" Kagura said, a look of disgust on her face. "The things that demon comes up with." She rolled her eyes.

"Come." Kanna said and she jumped from the feather.

"One day I hope she hurts herself so she learns patience." Kagura said as she decended.

When she landed the feather grew small again and she replaced it in her hair. Then looking up and down the trail she was surprised by the damage. It wasn't that the…thing….had just smashed throgh here, he had burned the place as well. But it didn't seem as though he had any hands or anything that he would be able to hold fire with.

"Kagura." Came Kanna's voice from up ahead and around a bend in the path of destruction. "Come."

Rolling her eyes Kagura made her way up the path, still inspecting the trail. At one point she stopped again. There, lying on the ground, was a glob of flesh, and there in the flesh was a bird. I seemed as though it was being burned by acid or something, but it gave Kagura the answer.

"Kagura." Kanna called again and Kagura walked up the rest of the trail to find Kanna and the thing facing each other.

"What is it?" Kagura asked. "We've found it, now what do we do?"

Kanna, though, didn't answer and only kept her eyes locked onto the thing. After a moment it made a horrible noise like the screams of hundreds of people and started to move off.

"I have told it what to do from now on." Kanna said. "It knows not to burn the talismin."

"Fine." Kagura said, turning away and looking back down the trail. "Can we go now?"

Kanna nodded and Kagura took the feather back out of her hair. Soon they were again in the air.

"Where to now?" Kagura said and sighed. Naraku probably wanted them to go do something else stupid.

For a moment Kanna was silent, seeming to listen to something.

"We're going to see Sesshomaru." Kanna finally said, suprising Kagura.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagura said. "What does naraku want us to do with him?"

But Kanna was only silent as Kagura shifted the feather to head to where they felt Sesshomaru was.

(With Naraku)

'Kanna,' Naraku called with his mind. 'It is time. Watch Kagura.'

'Yes, Master.' Was Kanna's reply before Naraku severed the link.

After this he headed down to the lowest part of his small castle and then went through the trap door there. Locking it securly behind him, he started to change. Things gushed out of him, demons, of all shapes and sizes. It was again time for his once a month ritual.

A/N: hi everyone, anyone go onto deviantART? I'm NeneSan on there, go check me out.


	7. Chapter 7 New enemy?

'Kanna,' Naraku called with his mind. 'It is time. Watch Kagura.'

'Yes, Master.' Was Kanna's reply before Naraku severed the link.

After this he headed down to the lowest part of his small castle and then went through the trap door there. Locking it securely behind him, he started to change. Things gushed out of him, demons, of all shapes and sizes. It was again time for his once a month ritual.

In this form Naraku was vulnerable to everything, even attacks form his own creations. And he wouldn't put it past them to try. Some, like Kagura, would do it to be rid of him and free. Other, like Kanna, would have no other reason other then they felt like it or some such.

He might not trust her, just as he didn't trust anyone else, but Kanna was the only one Naraku would tell. If he came under attack, and that was very unlikely, he would be able to inform Kanna and have her destroy the vermin that attacked. Or he could always do it himself, if he was whole again.

But for now he just let his mind slip away, deeper inside himself, so that he could have the stronger demons eat the weaker one, and gain strength. It was a messy process and Naraku hated it, but it was necessary. If he didn't gain strength, then there would be no way that he would be able to totally rule the world.

As he sank deeper and deeper into his mind, forgetting about all of the things he had said for Kanna, Kagura, and all the other demons he controlled to do, he never noticed a piece of himself detach itself from him and rolled/crawled away. It wasn't very fast, but it had all the time it needed to get out of the castle and into the forest that surrounded it. Not once did Naraku notice or open his eyes.

As it rolled and crawled along it took a sort of shape. It grew arms, four of them, and used them to crawl faster. It formed what could only be a head which moved and twisted this way and that, as though looking around, even though it had no eyes.

It never once changed its path or direction. Always it went in a straight line, oozing around trees and over bushes, always reforming on the other side of them. It was a grotesque site to behold. It went along like that for over a mile until it came to the end of the thicker part of the forest and into a less dense part. Here it stopped to rest, and to grow itself more limbs.

The shape it took was human, or seemed to be. It looked as though a sculpture had taken very wet clay and tried to mold a person from it only to come up with this. As it sat there, it grew longer and slimmer, as tall as a man but as skinny as a women. The arms were long and narrow, and the legs were thick. It had no neck, instead its head rested on what might be called the chest of the thing. It didn't seem to have that much of a midsection, instead just a thin, rather narrow, spine that connected it's top to the bottom.

It sat there for some time, not moving except for the occasional growth of something or a shrink of something else. All in all, it was ugly, a nightmare, the perfect image of a demon bent on destruction. And there was no reason not to believe that, it had come from Naraku, the most evil demon of them all.

A few hours went past and it still didn't move. Not until the sound of footsteps broke that air that is. Its head swiveled all the way around to the back of its body to face the thick forest. As the footsteps approached the skin of the thing started to move and bubble, as though in high heat. But it didn't bother the thing, it just kept staring at the same place.

It stared and stared until something stepped out of the thick trees and into the brighter light of the sparse trees.


	8. Chapter 8 Searching

It stared and stared until something stepped out of the thick trees and into the brighter light of the sparse trees.

It was a woman. A very short women, about half again the height of a child, but a women nonetheless. She did not notice the thing in the clearing with her at first. She looked to her right and left a few times, before straight ahead, straight at the Thing. Her face was expressionless, but her voice held evil pleasure in it when she spoke.

"I've been tracking you. It's easy for a trained assassin like myself." She stated as she took a step forward.

The Thing neither moved nor spoke, not that it seemed it could.

"Since you left that castle far away in these woods." She continued.

Again, the Thing did nothing, only oozed a little and its skin boiled.

"Your apart of that demon. That Naraku"

The Thing boiled faster, but still silence.

"But how did you get away? I don't think he'd let any of himself go to waste."

Silence form the Thing, but laughter from the women. All the while that she had been talking she had been coming closer and closer to the Thing.

"Something must be happening to him right now, if you got away. Am I right?"

She stopped now, an arms distance from the Thing, and smiled at it, as if it were an old friend she had arranged to meet. The Thing said nothing, only boiled away.

"What are you made from?" She asked finally, after a long silence. She started to reach out and touch the Thing.

As soon as her arm rose, the Thing moved as well, rising up and throwing itself at her, all in one swift, fluid motion. There wasn't even enough time for her to scream or make any noise at all before the Thing had completely consumed her and made her apart of itself.

Although it kept its awful shape, colors appeared on it in spots. These were the colors of the women's skin, clothing, hair, and whatever else had been on her person. These grew for a few moments before shrinking back into the Things skin and disappearing. The only parts to remain visible were the eyes, ears, and mouth of the women.

"Thank you." Thing hissed with the women's voice. "Thessse will come in handy." It tried out a cruel smile with the women's mouth before slumping off, back into the forest and again away from where it had come.

(Back at Kagura and Kanna)

"Is he really here?" Kagura asked, looking around their surroundings. They were flying over a field…of flowers. Brightly colored flowers. Moreover, their fragrance, even from as high up as Kagura and Kanna were, was almost suffocating.

Kanna didn't respond, but quietly looked around their surroundings. The flowers, though short, could hide many dangers, even to demons. Such places were sometimes protected by humans, though for what reason, Kanna could not grasp. The simple fact of it was, though, that any number of these flowers could be hiding protective spells that would keep Kagura and Kanna from finding what they had come for.

"This smell is killing me." Kagura said. "And these colors are going to make me blind. Let's just find him and get out of here."

A/N: Short, yeah, I know, but whatever, it's a chapter! More to come soon.


	9. Chapter 9 The Deal

Before:

(With Kagura and Kanna)

"Is he really here?" Kagura asked, looking around their surroundings. They were flying over a field…of flowers. Brightly colored flowers. Moreover, their fragrance, even from as high up as Kagura and Kanna were, was almost suffocating.

Kanna did not respond, but quietly looked around their surroundings. The flowers, though short, could hide many dangers, even to demons. Humans sometimes protected such places, though for what reason, Kanna could not grasp. The simple fact of it was, though, that any number of these flowers could be hiding protective spells that would keep Kagura and Kanna from finding what they had come for.

"This smell is killing me." Kagura said. "And these colors are going to make me blind. Let's just find him and get out of here."

Now:

They flew lower, skimming the tops of the flowers and looked around. Everywhere there was the sign of recent activity, but whether it was human, demon, or just animals passing through, Kagura could not tell. She slowed their progress, making the smells around them sharper. Scanning the trees, Kagura saw no sign of their target, but that did not really mean anything. Sesshomaru could hide as no demon could…well, maybe except Naraku.

"Kagura…" Kanna's soft voice came, breaking into Kagura's concentration. "I see them. They are over there," she pointed with her small white off to their right, where Kagura had not yet looked.

"Hmm," Kagura's eyes fixed on the small movements until they came into focus. The…flowers… (She cringed at the word)…around Sesshomaru were all white, with only a few other light colors mixed in. It gave perfect color for him, but not much for the small green demon next to him and the brightly colored girl running around. "Should we walk to them? Less hostile means less of a chance that he will kill us. Maybe"

Kanna only nodded and rose to her feet. As the feather beneath her disappeared, she fell to the ground, and flowers, not far below her. As Kagura was replacing the feather in her hair, she felt a cold chill run down her spine and knew it was Sesshomaru warning them away. However, Kanna ignored it and stepped forward, her steps measured and precise. Kagura, keeping on eye on Sesshomaru and the other on the disgusting flowers around her, in case danger sprang up, followed.

When they were only a few yards away from him, Sesshomaru glanced up at the two advancing females and then back down at Rin, who was now standing by his feet, offering him a handful of slightly crushed flowers. Taking them from her he said, "Rin, move behind me. Jaken," The little toad demon sprang to his feet when his master called his name. "Protect Rin." Glaring at his master, but to afraid to say he was not a babysitter, Jaken moved up beside Rin and stood his ground. Knowing the situation was probably serious, Rin stayed quiet but kept her gave riveted on Sesshomaru.

To be honest, it was one of her favorite pastimes. Sesshomaru was so different then the people she had known back in her village. Not that she could remember much from that time, but what she did remember was not pleasant at all. She remembered her parents, their faces anyways, but not what they were life. She also remembered a few other villages and their children. But mostly all of her memories centered on that one terrible night when she became an orphan…and the day she found Sesshomaru, beaten, broken, and almost dead. She always felt that was when her life had really begun.

But Sesshomaru…he was so _strong_. Not like anyone she remembered. He was also so kind, even though she always had to look deep to see it. But it was little things, like the way he had taken her flowers, or the way he would look at anything she offered him, even if it was only a river rock she thought was pretty but of no real importance. Moreover, he always, _always_ would comment on the things she showed him, even if it was a simple, "Hmm."

Now however, Sesshomaru was looking away from her, for which she was grateful. She knew how angry and ruthless he could be (Jaken use to love torturing her with evil stories) and so she was glad she could not see his face. She knew it would not be her Sesshomaru's face and she knew that, if she saw it, she would be afraid again. And she never wanted to be afraid of Sesshomaru again. Never.

Sesshomaru did not speak as the two females in front of him finally stopped, now only a few feet away. Knowing Kagura liked to be talkative, he expected her to speak first. However, it was the girl in pure white that opened her mouth first. Sesshomaru noted that Kagura did not look happy about that.

"Sesshomaru," Kanna started, staring fixedly at him, not blinking. "Naraku would like to make a deal with you." When Sesshomaru said nothing to this and did nothing to acknowledge her, she went on. "It is about his coming was." That got a reaction, as they both knew it would.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru said, wondering why they would think he would care.

"Naraku is going to war," Kagura explained. "With your brother, Inuyasha, and his little band of friends."

That got another reaction out of Sesshomaru. This one, however, was not expected.

"You will lose," He said, in such a way that Kagura almost believed him. Then again, who could be stronger that Naraku?

Kanna, calm, collect Kanna, _sighed_. Kagura watched her make this new action and filed it away for further study. Maybe her sister was becoming more _emotional_. In her mind, she scoffed at the idea. Kanna _had_ no emotions. Just like she herself had no heart.

"Then help us win," Kanna said. "Naraku wants to make a deal with you. If you join him, he will not destroy you. He will also not destroy the girl Rin or the demon Jaken." She paused and noted the slight constriction of Sesshomaru's eyes when she mentioned not killing Rin. "However," she continued, wanting to get a bigger reaction from him, to confirm her suspicions. "If you do not accept this deal, Naraku will take and kill the girl Rin and…" she was cut off when Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of her, a large blade at her throat.

"Choose your next words carefully, demon," he said, no trace of emotion in his voice.

Kanna said nothing for a moment then nodded her head, jostling the blade, which cut a shallow mark into her throat. Ignoring it, she said, "Very well. I have told you what Naraku's will is. We will give you until tomorrow to consider our offer before we come back." She stared pointedly at Rin before taking a deliberate, slow step back. Sesshomaru did not follow.

Kagura looked from one to the other and, taking the silent cue from Kanna, she started moving back as well. Smiling as she took the feather from her hair, she said, "Until tomorrow then." And a moment later, they were soaring away.

As they flew, Kanna was not the only one completely silent. Lost in her own thoughts, Kagura ignored the land around her, knowing Kanna would alert her when, and if, something important happened.

'What was that all about?' Kagura wondered, mentally shaking her head. 'Why would Naraku want Sesshomaru on his side? Again? He knows Sesshomaru hates him…unless…' she closed her eyes as a new thought struck her. 'Unless he wants to use Sesshomaru to get under Inuyasha's skin…' again she shook her head mentally and sighed slightly. 'Then again, there is no telling with Naraku.' She glanced at her sister and added silently to her own thinking, 'But Kanna knows…and she won't tell me.' She felt her stomach constrict at that thought. Kagura loved Kanna, had loved her since Naraku had created her, even though Kanna had no real emotions herself. Is she had a heart, Kagura knew it would break at seeing her own sister, her own Kanna, subjected to the cruelty of Naraku…even though, technically, they were both, in essence, Part of Naraku himself.

Deciding to take a gamble, and to try to get her confused emotions under control, Kagura said, "Kanna, will you tell me why Naraku wants Sesshomaru to fight for us?" She thought in the beat of silence after before adding, "It has something to do with Inuyasha and those friends of his, right?"

Kanna nodded and said, "In a way," which, coming from Kanna, was about as much as Kagura knew she would get from her.

And that hurt. It hurt to know that her own sister felt more loyalty to Naraku then to her. But, she reasoned, wasn't that to be expected? She was, after all, a failed specimen while Kanna was almost perfect. She was quiet, innocent looking, powerful with her mirror, and above all else, she did not have any emotions to, as Naraku put it, _hinder_ her. Honestly, it just meant that she had no opinions of her own and would follow his orders to the letter.

Sighing again, Kagura said, "Will you at least tell me where we are going?"

Kanna pointed off to her right and said shortly, "North. To a mountain range."

Nodding, Kagura adjusted their course a little before settling back in her feather and letting her mind drift with the wind. Although there was nothing she loved more then her sister, the wind was a close second. She loved listening to it and learning from it. The wind always had something to say. So now, as Kanna ignored her, she let her mind roam where the wind went and for a moment, she felt whole, complete…as if she had a heart.

A/N: 0.o Look, I'm not dead!

So, anyways, after about 2 years, I've gotten back into writing…mostly. So…um…enjoy it while it lasts?


End file.
